headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Doctor Who: The Forest of Fear
"The Forest of Fear" is the third episode of series one of the British science fiction television series Doctor Who. It was directed by Waris Hussein and written by Anthony Coburn. It first aired on BBC-1 in the UK on December 7th, 1963. In this episode, the Doctor, Ian, Susan and Barbara are trapped inside the Cave of Skulls. The Doctor seems disinterested in their current predicament however. The tribal elder goes to the cave to prevent the Doctor from teaching the others the secret of fire. Za and Hur are forced to work together to stop the Doctor and his companions from escaping. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * "Forest of Fear" and "The Forest of Fear" both redirect to this page. * This episode had a viewership of 6.9 million people. * This is the second installment of a four-part storyline. * This is the third appearance of the First Doctor. * This is the third appearance of Ian Chesterton. * This is the third appearance of Barbara Wright. * This is the third appearance of Susan Foreman. * This is the first professional acting work for Janet Fairhead. She is uncredited for her participation in this episode. * This is the first science fiction television work for Elizabeth White and her second television appearance in total. She previously played a character named Chrissie in the "Odds of Johnny" episode of Dr. Finlay's Casebook. This is White's final television appearance to date. She is uncredited for her participation in this episode. * "Forest of Fear" was also the title given to episode 2x05 of the British reality series Prank Patrol UK. It was also the title used for an episode of The Natural World documentary series in 1987. Quotes * The Doctor: Fear makes companions of us all. .... * Ian Chesterton: You're a Doctor. Do something! * The Doctor: I'm not a Doctor of medicine. .... * The Doctor: Oh, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, it's all my fault. I'm desperately sorry. * Susan Foreman: Oh, don't blame yourself grandfather. * The Doctor: Look at those. Look at them. * Ian Chesterton: Yes, they're all the same... They've been split wide open. .... * Susan Foreman: Grandfather, we can make friends with them. * The Doctor: Oh, don't be ridiculous, child. * Barbara Wright: Why? You treat everybody and everything as something less important than yourself. * The Doctor: You're trying to say that everything you do is reasonable and everything I do is inhuman. Well, I'm afraid your judgement's at fault, Miss Wright, not mine. Haven't you realized that if these two people can follow us, any of these people can follow us? The tribe might descend upon us at any moment. .... * The Doctor: You seem to have elected yourself leader of this little party. * Ian Chesterton: There isn't time to vote on it. * The Doctor: Just as long as you understand that I won't follow your orders blindly. * Ian Chesterton: If there were only two of us, you could find your own way back to the ship. * The Doctor: Aren't you a tiresome young man? * Ian Chesterton: And you're a stubborn old man. But you will lead -- the girls in between and I'll bring up the rear. Because that's the safest way. See also External Links * * * * * * ---- Category:1963/Episodes Category:December, 1963/Episodes